Alternate Dimension: The Raven
by Armor King
Summary: A Rei/Serena A/U fic! In this one... I won't spoil it, Just read and find out. It's a little strange and, Serena doesn't make her appearance til the 3rd chapter. **!!COMPLETE!!**
1. Mysterious Visitor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters... Blah, Blah... You get the idea.  
  
All other ideas for this story are mine, however. Oh, and, The idea for Mamoru to be the villian was Maya Nazumi's!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello! I'm back! With yet another Rei/Serena fic! This one is set in an alternate universe Japan, sorta like a combination of old Japan & Crystal Tokyo/Modern Day Japan, Hybrid World(i.e. Ronins, Samurai, Princesses, Monsters, Demons, Kings, Queens, etc, from old Japan. And, Things such as: Technology, Adoption, Abbreviations & Contractions of words, Clothing, etc, from a sort of Crystal Tokyo/Modern Day Japan Hybrid World... phew 0_o;*sweatdrops*... Don't ask). By the way, There are no Sailor Senshi in this story and, It focuses mostly on Rei. Also, I'm using the Japanese names for this fic: Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Minako, Hotaru, Makoto, Ami & Mamoru... only exception is Serena. It's an Alternate Universe/Action/Adventure/Romance/Drama/??? who knows what else this'n will have. It'll probably, have a little bit of everything in it. ^_^ Um... yeah... uh... This one'll be kinda weird! (Note: Serena doesn't make her appearance til chapter 3, just thought you should know).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Character Parts & Ages:  
  
Rei Hino/Main Character/Ronin/Hero(ine): 28  
Serena Tsukino/Main Supporting Character/Princess: 25  
Haruka Ten'oh/Martial Arts Champion: 28  
Michiru Kai'oh/Haruka's Companion/Musician: 28  
Setsuna Mei'oh/Traveller/Doctor: 30  
Minako Aino/Setsuna's Travelling Ally/Bard**: 26  
Hotaru Tomoe/Setsuna's Adopted Daughter: 12  
Makoto Kino/Palace Guard: 27  
Ami Mizuno/Bard*/Palace Doctor: 26  
Mamoru Chiba/Main Villain/Evil Warlord: 32  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Explanations:   
  
Ronin/A warrior similar to a Samurai(except; Ronin didn't obey or have a master like Samurai). They wore outfits like Samurai, also. They kept their left arm inside their shirt (the shirt acted somewhat like a sling. Though, the left arm wasn't injured) and carried a jug of Sake at their right hip. They, also, carried a Katana and Wakizashi. As well as, some carried Kozuka(Throwing) Knives and wore Samurai-style hats(I'm not sure the name for the hat).  
  
Bard/Ranges from: singer, *writer(Ami), playwright, musician, to **travelling companion(Minako).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay, The pairings:  
  
Rei/Serena, Haruka/Michiru, Makoto/Ami, and Setsuna/Minako.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Prologue...  
  
  
~Hill near the city of Kamakura~  
  
A mysterious figure dressed in Samurai garb reaches the summit of the small hill. As the figure steps into the light, certain features are revealed... Samurai Hat, Left arm inside jacket, A jug of Sake at the right hip, A Wakizashi at the left of the waist, & A Katana worn on the back(held by a strap running from the left shoulder down to the right-side of the waist)...  
  
The lone *Ronin* pushes up the brim of the hat with her gloved right hand, revealing the right side of *her*(?) face and a strange wind blows. 'Hmm...' She thinks 'The winds have changed.'  
  
End Prologue...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The woman looks down from the hill and takes notice of a city... Kamakura. 'I shall rest there.' she says to herself, then starts down toward Kamakura...  
  
  
Part 1: The Mysterious Visitor...  
  
  
~Kamakura~  
  
"Who is that?" one villager asks another. The other replies, "I have no idea. I have never seen *him*, before!" "*He's* dressed like a Ronin." the first says, "Must be a warrior!" the second nods in agreement. 'hm...' the Ronin(Rei) thinks 'Fools think I'm a *man*!?' she half-grins 'Oh, well... Let them think what they will.' she continues toward the Inn. Rei enters the Inn and lays some money on the counter. "So, I take it you want a room?" The Inn-keeper asks. She nods, the man takes the money and says, "Okay, You have the room upstairs." Rei turns and starts toward the staircase, "Hey!" the Inn-keeper shouts, "You look like a warrior!" she stops and glances back to the Inn-keeper who adds, "There's a Warrior's Tournament being held here. Maybe you should enter? The prize-money is 400,000 yen!" Rei simply continues toward the room, thinking to herself 'I believe I will enter this tournament. I could use the yen.'  
  
~The 'Warrior's Tournament'~  
  
"Are you going to enter the tournament?" the man asks. Rei nods and the man says, "Very well. But, Leave your weapons out of the ring. By the way, The champion is Haruka Ten'oh." she nods again and proceeds to the ring, laying her weapons near it... To face the champion, a combatant must defeat 6 opponents. Rei defeats each of the other competitors quite easily, each with a single move(using just her right arm). Then, The champion enters the ring, a rather large woman wearing pants and a small-piece of cloth for a shirt. Rei pushes up the brim of her hat and looks at the champion with her right eye, 'This one's strong... she's alot stronger than those pathetic opponents, earlier!' she thinks, the right side of her mouth curls into a half-grin 'About time... I had a challenge!' she grabs her hat and throws it, then lets her hair down to it's full-length, a few inches past her waist and looks solidly at the champion... Haruka Ten'oh. "A... Woman!?" Haruka thinks aloud, "Those eyes..." 'Lavender... It's like looking into an endless abyss...' She thinks to herself 'Of Darkness.'  
  
"Let's get on with it, then!" Haruka states, taking her stance. Rei nods and takes a (one-handed) fighting-stance... Haruka launches an attack toward Rei but, the raven-haired woman sidesteps and trips her. Haruka recovers, landing on her feet, and spins, kicking at the raven-haired woman with her right foot which Rei blocks. After a couple more attacks, a couple that hit and a couple that are blocked, the raven-haired woman thinks 'She's letting her rage get the best of her! Now's my opportunity!' she waits for Haruka to swing a right punch toward her and catches the punch. Rei grips the fist, spins and uses a single-handed leg-hook(judo) throw to deposit Haruka on the ground. She drops a knee onto Haruka's right arm, injuring it, and draws her own right fist back, for the finishing-blow. Then suddenly, A vision flashes into her mind warning of danger and she stops.  
  
Haruka sees her opening and left-kicks Rei in her side, knocking her off. She gets up and launches into a quick flurry of punches and kicks. Then tries a finishing-blow of her own but, the raven-haired woman catches her fist, while looking away. "Wait!" she says(her first word in this fic). "What for!" Demands Haruka. Suddenly, A wall explodes and monsters invade the town. "I see." Haruka says, "I guess this is a draw." she grins. Rei nods and the 2 turn their attention to the monsters...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
I think it's going pretty good so far! What d'you all think? Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? Or, Just Plain Silly?... Review and tell me. I still don't mind flames, either! And, In case you thought different, neither wins the tournament. I'll post the next part, soon as I can! 


	2. Battles Begin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Here's part 2! As I said before, This one's gonna be kinda weird!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 2: Battles Begin...  
  
  
~Kamakura~  
  
Four monsters charge toward Rei... "Foolish Imps!" She states, pulling out four ofudas, "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, Zen... Akuryou Taisen!" Rei throws the ofudas and each one attaches to a monster, "Dispel!" she says and the monsters vanish. Rei grins. Meanwhile, Haruka defeats several of the small monsters as well, with some help from an aqua-haired woman. More monsters attack Rei but, she reaches in her shirt and pulls out three Kozuka Knives. She throws them at the monsters, killing them. Then, She leaps toward her weapons and grabs the Wakizashi handle with her right hand, pulling it from it's sheath as she rolls and then stands up. Rei uses her Wakizashi and starts slicing through the monsters... severing limbs, lopping off heads, etc. Soon, All of the imps are wiped out. Rei uses some ofudas to seal the wall, then collects her things and starts to leave.  
  
"Hey, Wait!" Haruka shouts. Rei stops and turns to face her, "What?" she asks. "You forgot your half of the prize money." Haruka says, holding out a bag of coins, "Here!" she throws it and Rei catches it. "I... don't understand." Rei says. "Since, The fight was a draw..." Haruka explains, "They decided we each get half the winner's share." Rei nods and places the money in her travel-pouch, then turns to leave. "What's your name?" the short-haired blonde asks, "I've never seen moves like that." "Rei... Rei Hino."The raven-haired woman replies.  
  
"Would you mind..." Haruka asks, "If we go with you? I've got a fairly good idea where you're going." "Who's *we*?" Rei asks, turning back to face the other woman, then says, "And, Even *I* don't know where I'm going..." "*We* are me and..." the larger woman replies, she points, with her thumb, back to the woman who was fighting alongside her earlier, "Her. Her name's Michiru Kai'oh. As for where you're going... I figure it's Kyoto. Everyone goes there. Besides, I think you felt the change in the winds and it's pulling you there." "Very well..." Rei says, "Let's go." "See..." Michiru says, "I told you." Haruka nods and the 3 leave Kamakura...  
  
~Road to Kyoto/Campsite~  
  
Rei is tending the campfire, when Michiru walks over and sits at the opposite side of the fire. "What's your story?" Michiru asks, "I mean... I've never heard of a *female* Ronin, before." "Weird, isn't it?" Rei replies. Michiru nods and Rei says, "It's a long story... Suffice is to say, I lost my family when I was a child and, I was raised by a swordsman, along with my half-brother..." "When he discovered he was dying, he decided he needed to pass on his swords and legacy to me or my brother." she adds. "Why did he not choose your brother?" Michiru asks, "I mean... Most masters would have, simply because he was male." "He chose by, Having my brother and I do battle..." the raven-haired woman replies, "I defeated my brother but, he became enraged and tried to kill me. I defeated him again and had the opportunity to kill him but, did not. Our Sensei said that my decision was the honorable one and chose me, my brother swore revenge and..." she brushes her hair away from her left eye and reveals a scar next to it, "An inch to the right and," she says, "he would have took my eye. He always had a darkness inside him..."  
  
"I apologize!" Michiru bows, "I didn't know." "It's fine." Rei says, letting her hair fall back down over the scar. "What are you two talking about?" Haruka asks, walking over to the fire with an armload of wood. "Nothing..." Rei answers, "But, We should get some sleep soon. We need to get an early start, tommorrow, so goodnight." "Goodnight." Michiru and Haruka reply...  
  
  
~Kyoto Forest~  
  
Rei, Haruka, & Michiru come across a pair of travellers being attacked by 5 or so bandits. "Hey!" Haruka says, stopping Rei and Michiru, "Shouldn't we do something? Those people are in trouble." "So?" Rei states, "It's not our concern." "Oh sure," Haruka says, "So, I guess your Bushido means nothing, then?" Rei is silent for a moment and Haruka adds, "Well, I'm going!... Michiru? You coming?" Michiru nods and the two go to help the travellers. 'She is correct...' Rei thinks 'Bushido demands that those in trouble, must be protected. I am losing sight of my path...'  
  
Haruka and Michiru attack the bandits to protect the travellers, a blonde and a woman with a staff. The bandits are not as strong but, their numbers are greater and they hold their own. Suddenly, Two Kozuka Knives pin the leader to a tree and a third stops, hovering just short of his throat. The others see Rei standing there with her right hand out-stretched in front of her, holding the third knife in-place, with magic, of course. "Are you going to leave, peacefully, or..." she says, the knife pressing against the bandit's throat. "Don't! Please!" the bandit-leader replies, "We will leave. I swear!" "Very well." Rei waves her hand to one side and the knives fall. "L-l-let's get out of here!" the bandit-leader says, running away. The other bandits follow him.   
  
Afterward... "Are you two, alright?" Haruka asks. The long-haired blonde starts thanking her emphatically, "Thank you, Thank you, thank you..." "Oh, Minako..." the other woman says, calmly, "Calm yourself." the blonde listens and the other woman turns to Haruka, Rei, and Michiru, and says, "But anyway, We do thank you. Normally, I should have been able to defeat them, myself, however..." she motions to a wound on her leg. "Well, I am Setsuna Mei'oh." she adds, "And, My travelling companion here is..." "The name's Minako Aino." The blonde interrupts, "Pleased to meet ya." "We are pleased to meet you, as well." Michiru replies, bowing, "I am Michiru Kai'oh." "Haruka Ten'oh." the tallest woman introduces herself. "The Martial Arts Champion?" asks Setsuna. The short-haired blonde nods and says, "And, I have heard of you, also. The best doctor in Japan." "Is that what they call me?" Setsuna responds...   
  
"Setsuna-mama!" A young black-haired girl leaves her hiding spot, behind a tree, and runs over to Setsuna. Setsuna kneels down and hugs the girl, "Hotaru. Are you okay?" she asks. "I am..." the girl replies, "I was worried about you and Minako, though." "Well, We are fine... Thanks to these three." Setsuna says, standing back up, "This is my adopted daughter, Hotaru (Tomoe)." she says to Michiru and the others. "Wow!" Michiru says, "It's amazing how much the two resemble, isn't it?" "Yes, It is, Michiru." Haruka replies, "She does look a lot like Rei. I wonder if they're related..." "What are you talking about!?" Rei says, "I have no family! Never mind... We should be leaving." 'There is something about that girl... we may be related.' she thinks 'But, How?' "Where are you going?" Asks Minako. "Kyoto." Haruka replies, "We are on our way there." "Wow! So are we!" Minako states, "Maybe, We could all go together?" Rei nods and as they start to leave, she thinks 'This is turning into a travelling carnival...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be Continued...   
  
Well? Whacha' think? Review and tell me. I like reviews of all kinds! I'll have the next part soon! 


	3. A Sleeping Princess

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time for the 3rd part of this 'weird' ficcie. I hope it's not too bad... Enjoy! Serena makes her appearance in this chappy, too!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 3: A Sleeping Princess...  
  
~Kyoto Gates~  
  
"Halt!" A guard says to Rei and the others, "Why are you here?" Setsuna steps forward, "I am Setsuna Mei'oh. I believe I'm expected." "Setsuna, huh?" the guard responds, taking off her helmet, "Phew! That's a relief. My name's Makoto Kino, I thought you might be here to attack the palace." "Why would you think that?" Asks Minako. "Well, We were attacked the other day by some of that warlord's minions." Makoto replies, after letting the group in, "And, The Princess was injured. Since then, Security's been super-tight." "I see..." Rei speaks up, "Who is this warlord?" Makoto turns to face her and says, "I think a better question would be... Who're you?" "Color me crazy but," the brunette adds, "What's up with the Ronin look?" "I'm Rei Hino." the raven-haired woman says, "And, None of your business. Anyway, What's the warlord's name?" "Fine." Makoto says, "His name's Mamoru Chiba." Rei's eyes widen... 'Mamoru Chiba!?' she thinks 'That is my half-brother!? So, Could that be why I'm here?'  
  
"Well, Follow me!" Makoto says, "I'll show you all to the palace." "Is the princess' injury, why you're here?" Michiru asks Setsuna. The other woman nods and replies, "Yes... I was summoned here to aid her." As they near the palace, Rei drops to one knee and grabs her chest, 'What is this feeling!?' she thinks 'I've felt it before but, never this strong... There must be *something* in the palace.' "Are you alright?" Hotaru asks her. Rei nods and stands up, "I'm fine, kid." she says, placing her hand on the 12 year old's head, "Thank you... Hotaru. Let's go." Hotaru nods, smiles and the two continue.  
  
~Kyoto Palace~  
  
The group enters the palace and are greeted by a woman with short blue-hair, "Who're these people, Mako?" she asks. They all introduce themselves and the blue-haired woman says, "Nice to meet you all. I am Ami Mizuno, the resident doctor in this palace." "So, What is wrong with the Princess?" Setsuna asks. "My best idea would be..." Ami replies, "She's poisoned... but, I haven't a clue as to how." "I see..." Setsuna says, "Show me to her room." Ami nods and leads her in the direction of Serena's bed-chamber. "I'll show the rest of you around the palace." Mako says. "I shall follow Setsuna." Rei says, then walks off in the same direction as the other two and wonders 'Why am I being drawn to this princess? And, What is pulling me?'...  
  
~Princess Serena's Bed-chamber~  
  
A short-time later, After Setsuna has examined Serena... "This is strange..." Setsuna says, "I've never seen a condition like this. It seems to me that her spirit is poisoned, as well as her body. I don't think there's anything I can do..." "Let me see her." Rei says, stepping into the room. She walks over to the bed and says, "I think both of you should leave the room." "Wha--" Ami starts but, Setsuna interrupts, "Very well, We will wait outside." After noticing Rei's eyes soften while the woman looks at the sleeping princess. "But," Ami says, "I don't think we should--" "Believe me, You can trust her." Setsuna says, then ushers Ami outside.  
  
After the others are out of the room... 'Hm... Her spirit and body *are* poisoned.' Rei thinks 'I believe I can mix together a remedy, though.' she takes out a small bowl from her travel-pouch and sits it down, then she reaches back into the pouch and pulls out some tiny leaves which she crushes and drops in the bowl. Next, Rei pulls out and crumbles another item into powder with her right hand, into the bowl. She then adds some other herbs and a few drops of the Sake at her side, to the mixture, and mixes it together with her hand. Rei sits down on the bed beside the princess and applies the mixture to her wound, 'That should take care of her wound and the poison to her body.' she thinks 'Now, to purify the poison in her spirit.' she opens the sleeping girl's mouth. She dips her right index finger into the bowl and then holds her finger over the princess' mouth, letting a couple drops fall into her mouth.  
  
Rei dips her finger back into the bowl and applies the potion to her own lips. She then bends down toward the princess' lips and presses her own to them(adding magic to the potion). Rei raises and after a few seconds, the princess' blue eyes slowly open and blink a few times. Serena looks at Rei and asks, "Who are you?" "I am Rei." the raven-haired woman replies and smiles, for the first time she can remember. Her hair falls away from her left eye, revealing the scar and Serena asks, "What's that?" Rei notices she's referring to the scar next to her eye and turns away, covering the scar with her right hand, "N-nothing..." she says, "Just a bad reminder..." "Let me see." Serena says, raising up, to a sitting position, in the bed. She moves Rei's hand away with her left hand and brushes the hair outta the way with her right, so she can see the scar. Serena holds her hand over the scar and starts healing it, using a type of white magic(as opposite to Rei's black magic). After a few moments, The scar disappears and Rei touches the place where the scar was. "There." the princess says, with a smile, "Much better." Serena feels suddenly faint and drops back onto the bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rei asks. "Yes..." Serena replies, weakly, "After using my power, I... just need to rest, a little while... Thanks, for saving me." She drifts off to sleep. 'No, Princess... Thank you.' Rei thinks 'You're the one who saved me.' She collects her things and exits the room. "Well?" Ami asks, "How is she? I thought I heard her voice?" "She's okay." Rei replies, "And, You did hear her voice but, she's resting peacefully, now." 'She's different.' Setsuna thinks 'Her eyes... they don't seem so completely cold and lifeless, anymore. They seem almost... gentle.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for this chapter. To be continued next time...  
  
This one's not too long but, I figured it was extremely important. I hope you don't think it's completely screwy. Originally, I had thought of adding a Yuri scene(tween Rei & Serena) in this story, a couple chapters later and I'd like to know if anyone thinks I should? Thanx, in advance!! 


	4. A Relationship Begins to Blossom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's chappy 4!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 4: A Relationship Begins to Blossom...  
  
  
~Palace, Meeting Room~  
  
The next day, Princess Serena is finally out of bed... she greets the new people in the palace: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Minako. "I am very pleased to meet all of you." the Princess says, politely. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness." replies Michiru. "Yes." Setsuna agrees, "We have already met with your parents." "I see." Serena says, "So, How do you like our palace?" "It's grand!" Minako responds, cheerily, "And, It's sooo beautiful!" Serena smiles, "You are very open with your opinion." "Yep." replies Minako. "That's what usually gets her in trouble." A voice says, from behind Setsuna. Hotaru steps out from behind her adoptive mother. "And, What is your name?" Serena asks, kneeling down infront of the girl. "Hotaru." the young raven-haired girl replies, bowing, "It's a pleasure to meet you." "The pleasure is mine." Serena says, kindly, "You are a very gracious and polite young lady." "Thank you." Hotaru responds, with a smile, "Setsuna-mama teaches me to be." Serena stands back up and feels a bit light-headed. "Do you think it's a good idea to be moving around so much, just after getting well?" asks Ami, entering the room.  
  
"I'll be fine, Ami." the odango-headed Princess says, "Anyway, I just need to take a walk outside, by myself." "Are you sure, Princess?" asks Ami. Serena nods and excuses herself from the room.  
  
~Outside the Palace~  
  
Upon exiting the palace... "So? Feeling better, Your Highness?" a voice asks. Serena turns and sees Rei, leaning back against a wall, arms folded. Rei steps away from the wall and unfolds her arms, letting them rest at her sides. "Yes." Serena replies, "Thank you... um, I thought there was something wrong with your left arm?" Rei shakes her head, "No. I keep my left arm inside my jacket because, it's something that Ronin do." Serena makes an 'Oh' expression and says, "I see. By the way... You said your first name is Rei but, What's your last name... if you don't mind my asking?" "Hino..." Rei replies, "My full name is, Rei Hino." "'Rei Hino'..." Serena repeats, "That means Spirit of Fire, right?" Rei nods and Serena's next statement shocks her, "You're... 'The Raven'." Rei's lavender eyes widen somewhat, "H-how did you know that?" she asks the Princess, "From the people I have met, thus far, I did not think anyone around here knew me..." "I have heard of you." Serena says, stepping closer to the other woman, "You are different, though, from what I had heard."  
  
"You were a Ninja, back then." Serena says. Rei looks away, "Yes..." she responds, "A masked assassin... seeking vengeance on the one that scarred me." "What happened?" the blonde-Princess asks, "Why did you change your path?" Rei lowers her gaze to the ground, "Because, I realized it wasn't right, to seek vengeance for such a trivial matter." she replies, closing her eyes. She opens her eyes, raises her head and turns to face the Princess, "Anyway, Do you know why Kyoto was attacked?" she asks. Serena nods, "Mamoru Chiba, the Warlord, wants me to marry him." she says, "But, I do not wish to wed someone whom I do not love. I refused him and, he sent a horde of monsters to attack the palace." "Perhaps..." she adds, looking down, "I should accept his proposal... for the well-being of my people..." "No!" Rei states, placing her right hand under the Princess' chin, "You should never marry someone because of obligation." "Love is the ONLY reason for marriage." she adds, raising the Princess' face to a point that their eyes meet...  
  
~Inside~  
  
"What do you mean, Sets?" asks Minako. "Just as I said, Mina." the taller woman replies, "Rei will be staying here. I saw it in her eyes." "Why?" the blonde asks. "I believe..." Setsuna says, "She has fallen in love with Princess Serena." "The... Princess!?" responds Minako.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Rei doesn't realize she is pressing her lips to Serena's soft-pink ones. When it does hit her, she breaks the kiss, abruptly, "I am sorry, Your Highness!" she apologizes. "Do not be sorry." Serena replies, smiling, "For, I am not. I quite enjoyed it." the words shock Rei, "But," Rei says, "What about your parents?" "Don't worry." the princess assures, "I'm sure that noone witnessed." "I-in anycase," Rei says, turning away, "I shouldn't have done that..." "Why?" Serena asks, sounding a bit hurt, "D-do you regret it?" "... No. It's not that I regret it..." the raven-haired woman replies, turning back to the golden-haired princess, "It's just that, not only are we both women... But, You're a Princess and I'm a..." her hardened amethyst eyes meet the large, innocent blue ones of the princess, "An Idiot..." The two once again press their lips together, consentingly... Rei, who even with all of her training and discipline, couldn't deny her feelings, and Serena, a princess raised to a point that she should have been disgusted at this kind of kiss, was unable to deny the love she had forming for this mysterious woman, become completely oblivious to their surrondings... Neither of them know that someone is witnessing... one of Mamoru's spy-creatures, which leaves to inform the evil warlord.  
  
~Mamoru's Fortress~  
  
The creature informs Mamoru of Princess Serena's choice... "What!?" he shouts, "She has chosen a WOMAN, over me!?" Mamoru draws his Katana and slices the spy-creature in-half, it's blood staining the floor. He re-sheathes the sword and orders another creature to clean up the stain. "Now!" He says, sitting in his throne, "I have decided to take further measures! Velace! Akou! I want you two to go and kidnap Princess Serena!" two rather powerful beasts bow and Mamoru adds, "Be careful not to confront the female Ronin! You haven't the power to defeat her, so I shall send more imps to distract her and the Princess' guardians!" "Understood, Master!" Velace responds. She and her male accomplice, Akou, vanish from sight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Number 4 done! Hope this fic isn't too Strange and Weird! Review and tell me what you think! 


	5. More Battles

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here comes Number 5! Okay, I figured that, since this is an action/adventure fic, I should add more ACTION!... NO, Not THAT kind of action. I mean, More FIGHT SCENES!! Blood, severed limbs, and the like. Anyway, I want to thank Miko633 for that extremely good review I got, the best one I got so far! Well, Here we go...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 5: More Battles...  
  
  
~Royal Kitchen~  
  
Makoto is cooking something for herself and Ami. Ami walks up behind her and slips her arms around the tall-brunette's waist. The blue-haired woman kisses the back of Makoto's neck, "Ami." Mako says, "W-we shouldn't do that in the palace." "Ah..." Ami responds, resting her head against the taller woman's back, "Why not?" "We promised t-the King and Queen," the brunette says, "That we'd keep our... *relationship* away from the Princess." "I understand..." Ami says, reluctantly removing her arms from around Mako's waist. "You know..." Mako says, in a joking tone, "I wasn't cut out to be a *juggler*." "What do you mean?" asks Ami. "Well," Mako replies, still in that joking tone, "I have to juggle my relationship with you, my duties as a Palace Guard, AND being a cook." she laughs and, after a few moments, Ami does too...  
  
After a few moments, Ami says, "But seriously," she pauses to compose herself, "I wonder where Serena is?" "I don't know." Mako replies, "She wasn't at lunch. It's not like her." "It's sure not." Ami agrees, "Come to think of it... That woman, Rei, wasn't there either."...  
  
~Courtyard~  
  
Haruka and Michiru are walking, near a hedge-maze... "So, Haruka?" Michiru asks, "What do you make of Rei?" "What do you mean?" replies Haruka, with a question. "Well," the aqua-haired woman says, "I think she's changed from the way she was when we first met her." "I believe you're right." Haruka agrees, "Ever since last night. I wonder if something happened." "Like what?" asks Michiru. Haruka grabs Michiru's hand and stops her from walking. Haruka pulls her close and kisses her lips, deeply. After breaking the kiss, the tall-blonde replies, "Like that." Michiru blinks and asks, "You think they could be... like us?" Haruka nods, "It's sure the best idea I've got... that could explain the difference in Rei and the fact neither of them were at lunch."...  
  
~Princess Serena's Bed-chamber~  
  
Rei wakes, realizing instantly that she is missing her garb! She as well notices, that she is not alone... Serena is beside her, also undressed. Rei remembered the kiss, outside, but she had no idea how they had wound up in the princess' bedroom. And, As Serena snuggles deeper into her strong arms and smiles, she realizes that she really doesn't care... Nor did Serena. Rei had the urge to tell this golden-haired princess *I love you* but instead, told herself 'In time..." she smiles and lays her head down against the top of Serena's, and attempts to fall back to sleep... Suddenly, Her amethyst eyes pop open and she sits straight up in the bed, "Something's not right!" she states...  
  
~Outside~  
  
Meanwhile, Makoto runs out to where Haruka and Michiru are battling some imps. An imp notices her and leaps toward the brunette. Makoto raises her spear and pierces the monster's chest, then uses it's momentum to carry it on over her and into the ground. "Damn imps!" she states, placing her foot on the creature and jerking the spear-end out of it. Michiru gets knocked to the ground and Haruka says, "These are stronger than the ones in Kamakura. You might need a weapon, Michiru." she helps the aqua-haired woman to her feet... "Perhaps." Michiru replies, "If only I had my Kama(sickle-like weapons)." "Here!" Makoto says, pitching to her, two Kama. Michiru catches one in each hand, spins them once and takes a stance...   
  
At the same time, at the door to Serena's bedroom... "I believe this is the one." Akou whispers to Velace. Velace sniffs the door and responds, "It smells right. But, Where's that Ronin?" "Does it really matter?" Akou says, confidently, "If she gets in our way, we'll kill her. She can't be as powerful as Lord Chiba said, she's just a human." Velace nods and the evil twosome smash through the door and begin shredding the bed. "Foolish beasts!" Rei states. Velace and Akou turn to see her and Serena standing near a wall, dressed lightly (they had to throw on something. I mean, Rei couldn't very well fight NAKED... could she?). "You're here!?" says Akou. "Yes." Rei replies, "I knew you were coming. Did you really think I would be foolish enough to leave the Princess unguarded, because a bunch of weakling imps were attacking the palace?" "How foolish has Mamoru become?" she concludes.  
  
'She doesn't seem *that* strong!' Akou thinks, then says, "Step aside! Else, I shall have to kill you!" "Hah!" Rei mocks, "You lack the skills or power to kill me!" "Why you!" Akou shouts, charging at her. "Stand back, Princess." Rei says. "Alright." replies Serena, she moves back. Rei sidesteps Akou's charge and hits him in the back of the neck with an open-hand Ninjitsu-chop, breaking his neck. Akou falls to the floor, dead, and slowly disappears. "One down." Rei says, flatly. "You BITCH!!" Velace screams, as she releases a demonic energy-blast at the raven-haired Ronin. Just as the energy-ball is about to hit, Rei raises her right hand in front of her face, holding up her index and middle fingers, saying in her mind 'Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, Zen' and stops it solid. Rei lowers her hand and the ball stays there, in suspended animation, as she steps around it to face Velace. Velace's hand quivers as she lowers it to her side, "That's... impossible..." she says, grimly. "So," Rei says, "It's true that members of the Demon-World *do* experience fear." She lifts her hand, again, with the same fingers extended upwards and whispers an incantation. Rei opens her hand, palm up, and a small fireball appears in it. "Your turn to die!" she states, throwing the fireball at Velace that, when it hits, vaporizes the demon.  
  
Serena notices Rei's right side is bleeding and says, "You're injured!" Rei looks down, seeing the blood, and cups her hand over it, 'How did that beast manage to connect with that lame charge?' she wonders 'Perhaps, I took him too lightly?' "It's merely a flesh wound." she says to Serena, "I'll be fine." Just then, Some guards run in and see the remnants of the battle, they inform Serena that the monsters outside had been taken care of. "Very well." Serena says, "You may leave." The guards bow and exit the room... a little way down the hall, "Did you see the way those two were dressed?" one guard asks. "Yes." another replies, "You don't think they...?" "I don't know." the third says, "I think we should inform the King and Queen of the possibility." they all agree...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Phew! Another chappy finished! I want to thank everyone who's reviewed my fics! Hope you don't think this one sucks. I think it's going wonderful, so far! Well, I gotta go! 


	6. Accusation/Kidnapping

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's been awhile since I last updated this one. Sorry, I was concentrating on Unconditional Love. Anyway, Here's Number 6! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~Kazas Castle~  
  
"They failed, Master." an imp says, to Mamoru.  
  
"Of course they did." Mamoru responds, "That's why I sent Konesuke. He is, afterall, my best warrior. Those two where the diversion."  
  
  
~Palace Training-Room~  
  
About an hour after the incident in the palace... Rei and Serena are fully-dressed and in the training-room, watching as several guards are practicing: Martial Arts and Weaponry... albeit poorly.  
  
"Are *these* people meant to protect you?" asks Rei.  
  
"They are." the princess replies, "They would risk their lives for my safety..." she looks down, thinking, 'Though, I wish they didn't have to.'  
  
"Yes." Makoto says.  
  
Rei and Serena look toward the doorway.  
  
Makoto steps into the room, "They're loyal and willing to die for the Princess." she says, "But... They also haven't much combat experience."  
  
"I see." Rei says, turning her gaze back to the guards, "They *will* die... against Mamoru, he has made a pact with the Demon-World."  
  
"Well, I'm not here to discuss the guards' abilities." Makoto says, with a sigh, "... I was ordered to take you to see the King and Queen."  
  
"Very well." Rei responds, knowing what it's about. She looks at Serena and adds, "I shall see you shortly." Serena nods.  
  
Rei follows Makoto out of the room and Serena heads toward her bedroom, which is still in shambles.  
  
  
~Serena's Bed-room~  
  
The princess walks into her room and closes the door. She walks over and sits on her shredded bed, unwise to the fact that someone else is in the room.  
  
The figure steps out of the shadows, behind her... dressed in an all-black outfit, with a mask covering it's face and wearing a sword on it's back(somewhat similar to what a ninja would wear). It isn't human, as it has bone-like spikes extended from it's elbows and it's eyes(the only visible part of it's head) are completely black.  
  
"Princess Serena?" he asks.  
  
"!?" Serena is startled by the voice. She stands up and spins around to the intruder, her long-pigtails and dress trail behind her.  
  
"Who are you!" she demands.  
  
Without a word, the black-clad warrior vanishes and reappears behind the princess. He uses a pressure-grip on her neck with his right hand and she starts passing out.  
  
"Rei..." Serena manages, weakly, before fading out completely.  
  
The *ninja*-demon lifts her up and places her on his left shoulder, just as a guard rushes in. The demon lifts his right hand, like Rei had earlier(with two fingers extended), and vanishes along with the princess.  
  
'I must tell Their Majesties!' the guard states, in his mind.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
~The Throne-Room~  
  
"That's right." Rei says, without hesitation or reservation, "I did."  
  
The King stands up from his throne, "You openly admit that you seduced my daughter!?" he shouts.  
  
"No!" Rei responds, fiercely, "It was as much her doing as it was mine!"  
  
"I hardly believe *that*." The Queen says, still seated in her throne, "Our daughter would never go, willingly, against our wishes."  
  
"Exactly!" The King agrees, sitting back down, "You must have influenced her, someway... perhaps brainwashed her! You are, afterall, an *outsider* and an unknown!"  
  
Just then, The guard rushes in and up to the Royal Couple. He whispers to the King about what happened.  
  
"The Princess, taken!?" He responds, "Must be that damned Mamoru again! We have to rescue her!"  
  
"I will rescue her!" Rei states, turning around toward the exit.  
  
"*You* will do NOTHING!" the King says, "You will be put to death for corrupting my daughter!"  
  
Rei whirls back towards the throned couple and glares at them, with a fiery stare.  
  
"Don't judge *me*, from your high-and-mighty throne! Don't you DARE judge me!" she states, solidly, "I *love* your daughter!"  
  
"You think that you know everything, just because you were born into royalty." she says, "You are fooling yourselves! You've never had to work for anything! Nor wonder where your next meal would come from, or if it came."  
  
Rei looks down, and quitens her tone somewhat.  
  
"I haven't had feelings, like I do for your daughter, for anyone ever before... I haven't felt *anything* for over 20 years, until I met her." she says, "I will save Serena. No matter what."   
  
Rei turns around, "Don't perceive, for a second, to shrug this off..." she adds, walking toward the door, "Not until you've walked a mile along my path."  
  
As Rei walks toward the door, she stops where Makoto and the guards are standing, and looks at them. After a short stare-down, Makoto and the other guards stand aside and Rei walks out through the door.  
  
"I suppose..." the Queen says to her husband, "She really does *love* Serena." The King nods and stands up.  
  
"Makoto!" he says and the brunette turns to be addressed. "Take some guards," he orders, "And go with her! Bring my daughter back alive."  
  
Makoto salutes and says, "With all respect, I don't believe it necessary to risk the guards' lives. I think we can handle it."  
  
The King nods and says, "Very well, Use your best judgement." Makoto bows and goes to carry-out the order.  
  
After retreiving her weapons and equipment, Rei exits the palace.  
  
  
~Outside~  
  
"So, We're going to rescue the Princess?" Haruka asks, sitting on the palace steps.  
  
"*We*?" asks Rei.  
  
"Well, You're going, right?" Haruka says, standing up and turning to face the raven-haired woman, "Then, So am I."  
  
"And, Michiru?" asks Rei, walking down the steps, by Haruka.  
  
"Michiru won't be able to go." the sandy-blonde replies, clenching her fists, "Those damned demons injured her, pretty bad. I want to get even with them." Rei nods, and the two walk to the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Wait!" Minako shouts, running down the steps, "I'm going too!"  
  
"Why?" asks Haruka, turning around.  
  
"I'm going to help." Mina says, reaching the spot where the other two are, "Setsuna's leg's still injured, so I'm going in her place."  
  
"Do you even know *how* to fight?" Rei asks, also turning to face the blonde, "You really don't seem like a warrior."  
  
"Of course I know how to fight." the long-haired blonde replies, picking up a small, light rock. She throws the rock up into the air and pulls out a whip. Mina cracks the whip toward the rock and shatters it. "See? I just prefer to look pretty." she adds.  
  
Rei smirks, "Fine." she says, "Besides, I think we'll need the help." Minako smiles.  
  
"We should get going." Makoto says, from behind Rei and Haruka. The three look and see her leaning against a wall, holding her spear in her right hand.  
  
Rei nods and thinks 'I'm coming, Princess.'  
  
The four leave, knowing their destination... Kazas Castle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ramblings: Sorry it's been a while on this fic! But, There's only a few chapters left to it. So, have patience. Next time, It'll be the raid on Kazas Castle. See ya then! 


	7. Raid Preparations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7! Here we go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 7: Preparing for the Raid...  
  
  
~Kazas Castle~  
  
  
Princess Serena awakes in unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"Good to see you've finally awakened." a man's voice says.  
  
Serena looks around to see, "Mamoru Chiba!" she says, "Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"You are going to be my bride." the warlord says.  
  
"I will NEVER marry you!" Serena states, "I don't love you!"  
  
"Nevertheless." Mamoru says, "You will stay here, until you do agree to marry me!"  
  
Serena turns away from the him, "You're wrong." she says, "Rei will come for me."  
  
Mamoru turns to leave the room, "I'm sure she will." he responds, "My sister is very devoted." he leaves the room and the princess.  
  
  
~Woods/Near Kazas~  
  
  
Rei says, "We'll set up camp, here."  
  
"Set up camp?" Makoto asks, "What about the Princess!?"  
  
Rei turns to face the brunette and says, "We will rescue Serena. But, We need to be 100%! And, We need a plan."  
  
Finally, Everyone agrees and they come up with a plan. After which... Makoto builds a camp-fire, Haruka finds a tree to practice and strenghten her punches on, and Minako decides to go ahead and get to sleep. Meanwhile, Rei goes to another part of the woods, not too far from the others. The raven-haired woman changes out of her Ronin-garb and puts on a pair of loose black cloth pants, she puts on a robe(like the one she has in the show) over that. She obtains a bucket-full of water from a nearby stream and carries it with her, back to where she has built a small fire of her own.  
  
Rei sits the bucket down beside the fire and the bowl she used to mix the potion in earlier. The raven-haired woman sits down on her knees infront of the fire.  
  
At the *camp*, Makoto decides to go check on the raven-haired warrior and Haruka goes too. When they reach where Rei is, the raven-haired woman takes out a string of ceremonial beads and wraps them, loosely, around her hands.  
  
Makoto starts to say something to Rei but Haruka cuts her off, "Let her be." the tall-blonde whispers, "It's a ceremony... She wouldn't want to be disturbed. Let's just watch." Makoto nods and the two watch.  
  
One at a time, Rei goes through the words: Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, and Zen, and the hand-symbols that accompany them. She keeps her open left hand stationary infront of her(the fingers are clasped together) and wraps the rest of the beads, loosely, around it. With her right hand, Rei picks up the bowl and dips it into the water, she splashes the water onto her left shoulder. She dips the bowl back into the bucket and splashes water onto her right shoulder. Dipping the bowl a third time, Rei splashes water over her head. She lays the bowl down and takes the string of beads in both hands. Rei jerks the beads in both directions, breaking the string and scattering the beads everywhere.  
  
Afterward, Rei stands up and undoes the bow holding the lower part of her robe on, and removes that part of the robe, revealing the black cloth pants she had put on earlier. Next, She slowly removes the top part. As the top part of the robe slides down Rei's back, Makoto and Haruka notice a large tattoo covering most of her back... a tattoo of a black raven. Rei slightly tenses her back muscles, causing the tattoo to take an almost eerie look, then relaxes them and picks up a black cloth shirt(like the pants). She puts on the shirt, frees her long hair from inside it, and picks up two leather-like gauntlets, which she puts on her arms... she ties the strings on the gauntlets, around her wrists and elbows. Rei ties the strings on her pants, around her knees and ankles. She slips on a pair of thin sandles and ties a black cloth belt around her waist. By the time Rei finishes this, the heat from the fire has mostly dried her hair.  
  
Makoto and Haruka continue to watch, as Rei places her palms together infront of her and bows her head slightly, closing her eyes(like in a type of prayer).  
  
'I'm sorry, Sensei.' Rei says, in her mind, 'You were like a father to my brother and I. And, I know you would have preferred me to continue on the path of a Ronin but, I've fallen in love. To rescue her, I must allow myself to return to the shadows. I must, again, walk as a Ninja.'  
  
After that, Rei picks up her wakizashi and places it inside her belt, on the left side of her waist. She places her katana on her back, held in place by the strap on the scabbard(solid sheath), and collects several small weapons: Shurikens, Kunai, Kozuka, and small spikes. Finally, She places two Sai in the front of her belt. Once she's finished with that, she fixes her long raven-hair back into a ponytail and grabs one more piece of black cloth.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asks Haruka and Makoto, without turning around.  
  
"Uh, Y-yeah." replies Makoto, slightly shocked that Rei knew they were there.  
  
"We are." adds Haruka, a little less surprised than Makoto.  
  
"Well then." she says, turning to face them, "Let's wake Minako and get going." Haruka and Makoto both nod.  
  
After waking Minako...  
  
"Why the outfit-change?" Minako asks Rei.  
  
"I'm convinced that a Ninja was responsible for kidnapping the Princess." Rei says, "And, The only thing that can defeat a Ninja, is another Ninja."  
  
"But--" Minako stsrts. Makoto cuts her off, "We don't have time to talk about it. We have to get going."  
  
"She's right." Rei says, "We've got to save Serena." Minako nods.  
  
The four leave toward the castle. Once they reach the outer wall of the castle, Rei says, "We will split up. You three go toward the front gate and I will find another way in." Rei puts the last piece of black cloth, which is a mask, on over her face.  
  
"Got it." Haruka says.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" asks Makoto.   
  
"......" Rei says nothing in response but, nods *yes*. The raven-haired Ninja turns away from the three and runs off in a direction.  
  
"That was a bit rude." Makoto says.  
  
"Not really." Haruka informs, her arms folded, "She's a Ninja, a warrior who lives in the shadows and silence. Once the mask is put on, a Ninja won't speak until it comes off."  
  
"I see." the brunette responds.  
  
"Well, We should get started." adds Minako. The other two nod and the three of them head toward the *front-door*.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay, So I didn't get to the raid on Mamoru's castle in this one. But hey, These preparations were important. And, The *ceremony* that Rei went through is the same as Ninja did, when preparing for a *job* or mission. I've done extensive research into the background of Ninja... In fact, I've been obsessed with them most of my life so, you can accept this part of the fic for accuracy. I'll be back next time with the raid. See ya then. 


	8. Raid: Part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Action Time! The raid on Mamo-baka's castle! This, ~*~*~, means a scene change mostly between Rei and the other three.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 8: The Raid...  
  
  
~Castle/*Front-Door*~  
  
Haruka and the others stop about 15 feet from the door, using some large bushes as cover, so not to be seen. They whisper to keep the guards from hearing them.  
  
"Two guards at the entrance." Makoto says, "I think we can handle them." she starts to just rush the two.  
  
"Wait Makoto." Minako says, "There may be an easier way." Makoto stops. Mina looks at the two guards and adds, "Just as I thought, They're men."  
  
"So?" Haruka asks, folding her arms, "What's your point?"  
  
"Well, Men are all alike." Minako says, unfastening her shirt, "I'll show you the easy way to take care of these two." she finishes taking off her shirt, revealing her upper-body fully, "Watch."  
  
Minako walks out from behind the bushes and whistles at the two guards. One of the guards looks and his eyes almost buldge. He pokes the other guard with his elbow.  
  
"What is it?" the second guard asks.  
  
"Look over there." the first one responds, pointing to the half-naked Minako, "Do you see what I see?"  
  
The second guard looks and his jaw drops. Minako does a *come-here* gesture with her right index-finger.  
  
"Let's go *introduce* ourselves." the second guard says and the other agrees.  
  
The two guards start toward Minako, she turns her torso slightly, a couple centimeters, to each direction quickly... causing her breasts to bounce from side-to-side, then she giggles suggestively and ducks behind the bushes. Both guards run around behind the bushes a few moments after and see Minako standing there. They start toward her when suddenly Makoto shoves the blunt(non-bladed) end of her Spear into one's abdomen and, as he slumps forward, she hits him HARD in the side of the head with the metal shaft of the weapon, knocking him out. The other turns toward her but, he feels someone tap him on the shoulder and turns around, finding himself face-to-face with Haruka.  
  
Haruka grabs the top of the guard's breastplate with her left hand and draws back her right fist, "Nap time." she says, then she knocks him unconscious with one punch and throws him down ontop of the other.  
  
"Well, That was easy." Minako says, putting her shirt back on, "I told you two it would be. Now to find a way in."  
  
The three walk up to the *door* and Haruka notices one of the boards isn't as strong as the others.  
  
"Why not just *knock*?" she says, as she pulls her fist back and punches forward as hard as she can. The board breaks and she, and Makoto, remove it. The three head inside through the openning.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
~Castle-Wall~  
  
  
Rei reaches a wall that's about 12-ft high and a tree, even taller, near it. She walks between the tree and the wall(there's about 6- or 7-ft between the wall and the tree), and looks up at the height.  
  
"......" Rei stays quiet.  
  
She crouches down and pushes off, jumping toward the wall. Rei lands on the side of the wall(about 4-ft up) and rebounds off it(kick-jump), toward the tree(about 8-ft up). Rei *kick-jumps* off the tree and catches onto the top of the wall with both hands. She swings her whole body away from the wall and up. Rei releases the wall with her hands and finishes in a flip, landing on her feet on the catwalk, silently. The raven-haired woman quickly dashes toward the wall of the tower and flatens her back against it. She moves slowly along the wall until she notices two guards, guarding a door into the castle.  
  
"......" Rei pulls out a Kunai Knife.  
  
She throws the Kunai and it lodges in the side of the nearest guard's neck. "Uhhh..." he grabs his neck and falls down, dead.  
  
"Wha--" the other guard starts to say upon turning to see the first guard but is cut off by a Shuriken, thrown by Rei, lodging in his forehead. He dies, instantly, Rei runs to the door and enters the castle.  
  
  
~Mamoru's Throne-Room~  
  
  
Mamoru raises his head and opens his eyes, 'She's here.' he thinks.  
  
"Konesuke!" Mamoru says.  
  
A Ninja emerges from the shadows and kneels, placing his right hand(clenched in a fist) on the left side of his chest, near his shoulder... the one that kidnapped Serena.  
  
"Yes, Master?" Konesuke says.  
  
"My sister is here." Mamoru replies, "I want you to go *welcome* her."  
  
"Understood." the Ninja says, he vanishes in a puff of smoke.  
  
Mamoru stands up, 'If you defeat Konesuke, sister.' he thinks '*I* will be waiting for you.' "hahahahaha!"   
  
~*~*~  
  
Minako, Haruka and Makoto make their way into another room but, then find themselves confronted by three Demons.  
  
"Damn!" Makoto curses.  
  
"Alright!" Haruka says, "Pay-back time!" she dashes toward one of them.  
  
"Haruka, Wait!" Minako says but, Haruka continues toward the Demon and swings a punch at it.  
  
The Demon blocks her swing and counters with an elbow to her stomach, knocking back toward the others. Haruka stands up, uninjured, and dusts herself off.  
  
"I tried to warn you." Minako says, "These aren't imps, They're higher-rank monsters from the Demon-World."  
  
"Okay. So, Maybe I should have *looked before I leaped*..." Haruka says, popping her knuckles, "Let's try that again."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rei runs into a room and scans her eyes over it, slowly. She sees a door and goes with her gut feeling that it's the right choice. Rei starts running toward the door, only to be cut off by an arrow whizzing by her from a high position and embedding in the floor at her feet, she stops. Rei senses the presence of another Ninja and hears someone land, almost completely soundless, behind her... about 8 feet away.  
  
Rei turns around and sees the Ninja that kidnapped Princess Serena... Konesuke. Konesuke raises his bow and draws an arrow back. He releases the arrow and it flies toward the raven-haired woman...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I know it's mean to end this chapter here but, everyone likes a good cliffhanger, right? Anyway, Be sure to check back next time to see Minako, Makoto and Haruka engage the Demon-trio, and see Rei doing battle with Konesuke(Ninja vs Ninja)! Til then. 


	9. Raid: Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9! Almost the end! I believe this story will be 10 chapters long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part 9: Raid, Part 2...  
  
  
  
Rei sidesteps to the left of Konesuke's arrow and grabs it with her right hand. She spins around and throws the arrow back at Konesuke, it cuts the long-bow into two pieces and barely misses Konesuke's head. Konesuke throws the broken bow to the floor and takes an un-armed fighting stance... his right hand out infront of him with the palm facing to his left, his left hand pulled back in a fist at his side, his legs seperated several inches, with his right foot placed infront of him and his left behind. Rei half-grins under her mask and also enters a fighting stance... her left hand outstretched infront of her with the fingers separated(slightly bent at the knuckles) and the palm facing her opponent, she steps back with her right foot, she brings her right hand up to her chest and grips it into a solid fist.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Look out!" Haruka shouts to Makoto, as a Demon hurls a javelin at the brunette.  
  
Makoto rolls to her left, avoiding the weapon, and comes up in a crouch. The brunette cups her left hand over her right shoulder, where the tip of the metal javelin grazed it, and stands up. Two of the three Demons pull out a weapon: One pulls out a Halberd(similar to a Spear), the other pulls out a long Chain, and the third remains un-armed... the Demons introduce themselves...  
  
"I am Alkaar." the one with the Chain says.  
  
"My name is Domokal." says the one with the Halberd.  
  
"And, I am Stolax." the un-armed Demon adds.  
  
The three, in unison, "We are the Diabolos Trio!"  
  
So, Each of the warriors pair up against a different Demon...  
  
Minako - Alkaar  
  
Haruka - Stolax  
  
Makoto - Domokal  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rei dodges a left punch, thrown by Konesuke, and swings a right kick which Konesuke ducks. Konesuke tries a jumping uppercut(similar to Ryu's Dragon-Punch in Street Fighter) but, Rei leans back slightly and avoids it. She jumps back, lands on her hands and then pushes off, and lands on her feet(ya know, a Backflip).  
  
Konesuke lands and looks at Rei. The Demon smirks and enters another fighting stance... this time he raises his right hand above his head, opening his palm and lays his hand back, he holds his left hand out infront of him and faces the open palm toward himself, and bends his knees a few centimeters. Rei changes her stance also... she kneels down on her left knee, brings her left arm across her torso(just below her breasts), she extends her arm right arm out infront of her above her left arm, and opens her right palm facing forward to the left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Minako dodges the heavy chain swung at her and snaps her whip toward Alkaar. The whip wraps around the Demon's neck but, Alkaar grabs the whip and jerks Mina down onto the floor. Minako doesn't release the whip, though, and instead pulls tighter. Then, With a very hard jerk on the handle of her whip, the blonde pulls the Demon to the floor hard. Alkaar gets up to one knee and swings his chain again at Minako. She jumps up to avoid the impact and a small spike extends downward from the side of her boot.  
  
Mina performs a graceful mid-air forward somersault and lodges the spike down into Alkaar, next to his neck and a few centimeters behind his collarbone. Her left foot rests beside the right side of his head. Minako swivels her hips to one side and breaks the Demon's neck. She pulls the spike out of him, allowing purle blood to spew from the wound and the Demon falls to his chest on the floor.  
  
~-~-~  
  
'This guy's pretty strong.' Haruka thinks, as she dodges a punch and kicks Stolax in the side of his head. The sandy-blonde follows up with a combination of punches and kicks to Stolax's torso. However, The Demon doesn't fall and swings a left kick toward the woman. Haruka catches his leg under her right arm and combines hitting the leg with a left elbow from above and a right knee-kick from below, breaking the Demon's leg. But, Stolax manages to get his broken-leg free and spin on his right foot, hitting Haruka with a left back-hand punch to the left side of her face.  
  
Blood trickles from the side of Haruka's mouth. She wipes the blood away and the side of her mouth curls into a menacing half-grin. Stolax attempts a *clap*-attack(swinging his fists inward toward the sides of Haruka's head). Haruka raises her arms and blocks both the Demon's arms, then does a karate-style chop to both sides of Stolax's neck, causing him to drop to his knees, gripping his throat. She grabs the Demon's head with both hands, her right hand on his forehead and her left on the back of his head. Haruka grins and jerks his head around backward, then uses her strength and pulls hard upward, jerking the Demon's head off his shoulders. Blood spews from Stolax's body, where his head once was, as it falls over in a pool of purple blood. Haruka holds the head in her right hand for a second, then tosses it over her shoulder.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Makoto parries a thrust of Domokal's halberd and thrusts the sharp tip of her spear through the Demon's chest. Makoto jerks the spear back out of the Demon, causing blood to spurt from the wound but, he doesn't fall. Instead, He thrusts the blunt end of his halberd into Makoto's abdomen, causing her to take a step back. Domokal does an uppercut-swing with the shaft of the halberd into the brunette's right jaw.  
  
However, Mako uses the force and momentum to carry her all the way around in a full-circle. As the spin finishes, Mako performs an uppercut-slash with the blade of her spear up the Demon's torso, cutting him wide-open and causing him to scream out in pain. Domokal falls to the floor and vaporizes, along with Stolax and Alkaar.  
  
"Whew!" Minako says, brushing her blonde hair from her face, "I'm glad that's over."  
  
"I'm not sure it is." Makoto says. The three see the shadow of another warrior.  
  
The warrior walks toward the three and they notice a few features: it's a man, he's human, and dressed as a Ninja.  
  
"Who are you?" asks Haruka.  
  
The mysterious Ninja doesn't say a word instead, he raises his right hand with his index-finger extended and holds the finger up to his mouth, in a *shhh* gesture. He then lowers his hand and nods his head toward a door. Minako and the others look, and then the warrior disappears.  
  
"Should we trust him?" asks Makoto.  
  
"I think so." Minako says, "He didn't seem to be evil."  
  
"Okay, Let's go." Haruka adds.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Konesuke attempts a lunging left punch at Rei, the punch hits but, Rei recovers and retaliates by thrusting a right sidekick into the Demon's abdomen. Konesuke drops to a knee and Rei swishes her ponytail from one side to the other. Konesuke vanishes and reappears about 6 feet away from Rei, standing up. He removes his helmet and throws it to the floor.  
  
"Not bad." he says, as he removes his mask, revealing a somewhat disfigured face, "But, This is where it gets *interesting*." He pulls his katana from it's scabbard on his back.  
  
"......"  
  
"Well?" Konesuke says, "Shall we go again?"  
  
"......" Rei remains silent.  
  
Konesuke shrugs his shoulders and dashes toward the raven-haired woman. Konesuke performs an overhead swing at Rei but, she bridges backward and draws her two sai. She catches the katana's blade between two of the three prongs on the sai in her left hand and stabs at Konesuke with the other. The male Ninja jumps back to avoid the sai-tip, and takes a sword-stance, holding his katana in his right hand and his left arm outstretched infront of him.  
  
"I've killed thousands of human warriors... Samurai, Shogun, and Ninja." Konesuke states, confidently, "You will be no different." he smirks and asks, "Any last words?"  
  
"......" again, Rei says nothing, as she prepares for the final attack.  
  
"Fine!" Konesuke says and he dashes toward Rei again.  
  
Konesuke tries several swings with his katana but, most of them are parried by Rei's sai. But, Being as fast as he is, Konesuke does manage to connect with three swipes of his blade: one on Rei's left arm, another to her right leg and the third along the right side of her waist. Rei merely grunts, slightly, and continues parrying katana swings. Finally, The Demon attempts another overhead swing, which is what Rei has been waiting for, she catches the blade with both sai and twists the sai in different directions, breaking the blade of the katana, Konesuke takes a retreating step back. Realizing it's time to finish it, Rei jumps up and wraps her legs around Konesuke's torso. She raises both sai into the air, twirls them once around her middle fingers, and thrusts them down into the flesh at the bottom of Konesuke's neck, litterally cutting out the Demon's ability to scream out in pain. Blood sprays from Konesuke's neck and Rei merely forces the sai deeper into his neck, his head lays back. Rei releases the dead Demon with her legs and lets go of both sai. The Demon falls to the floor and vaporizes.  
  
After it's over, Rei kneels down and reaches inside her outfit. She pulls out two pieces of material. The raven-haired woman uses her right hand to put one around the upper-part of her left arm and, by using her teeth as another hand, ties the cloth tight to at least slow the bleeding. She ties the other piece, using both hands, around her leg and stands back up. Unfortunately, She doesn't have a way to stop the bleeding from her side.  
  
"......" Rei turns and continues on to Mamoru's throne-room.  
  
  
~Throne-Room~  
  
  
"Come on." Mamoru says, aloud, "I'm waiting for you!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Yep! Another cliffhanger! But, Don't worry, There's only one more chapter of this fic! Well, I hope you all like this weird fic of mine! I think it's come along really well. Still, I hope you will review and, I don't care if it's flames, I like fire! So, Tune in next time, for the last part(I'm thinking of calling it Final Confrontation). 


	10. Final Confrontation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The final battle with Mamoru! The last chapter! The end of this here fic! Chapter 10!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Part 10: Final Confrontation...  
  
  
~Mamoru's Throne-Room~  
  
  
Rei enters the throne-room from one door, at the same time Minako and the others enter from another door. Minako, Haruka and Makoto are cut off by a large number of Demons but, neither side attacks. Rei stops and looks toward them.  
  
"Welcome." Mamoru says, from his throne, "I am surprised you all made it here." He stands up and walks forward slightly.  
  
"However, Your luck ends here!" he states, he looks at Rei, "I see you still cover your face, sister. Is that because of the scar I gave you."  
  
"......" Rei doesn't reply, as she slowly removes her mask and reveals that there is no scar.  
  
"I see." Mamoru says, "You know? You should have killed me, when you had the chance, sister. Look there." he points behind Rei.  
  
Rei looks, as do Haruka and the others, and sees Serena chained to a wall. Fortunately, She is uninjured.  
  
"Rei!" the princess shouts.  
  
"Don't worry, Princess." Rei says, "I'll get you out of here soon."  
  
Serena nods and Rei turns back toward Mamoru but, as she does, he blasts her with a fireball that knocks her back-first onto the floor.  
  
Rei raises her legs, putting all balance on her arms and shoulders, and then pushes off with her arms. She swings her body upright and lands on her feet.  
  
"My pact with the Demon-World has granted me magic." Mamoru says, removing his helmet, "When you die, sister, Princess Serena will be MINE!"  
  
"NEVER!!" Rei responds, pulling out and throwing a Kunai at Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru, however, dodges the knife and throws another blast at Rei. Rei raises her right hand, index and middle fingers extended, and again goes through the words: Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, Zen. Thus, Stopping the fireball a step or so away from her.  
  
"What!?" Mamoru says, "How the!?"  
  
"Mamoru, You MORON!" Rei states, "Your powers were given by the Demon-World but, they're not your's. My powers come from my spirit, they are mine!" she punches the fireball, causing it to fly back into Mamoru, knocking him back into his throne.  
  
Suddenly, A demonic-fire erupts from the floor and from the flame, a Demon appears... With *angelic* wings, a human-like upper-body, a lower body like a serpents(meaning a snake-tail), and the face of the devil... The King of the Demon-World: Levidnatas! (the name re-spelled is: devilsatan, get it? devil satan.)  
  
"Mamoru!" the Levidnatas says, "You Fool! You have failed your end of the pact! I take back, that which I have given you! The magic, My Demons, all of it!" the Demons disappear and the Demon-King adds, "You are on your own!"  
  
"No, Master!" Mamoru cries, "Give me another chance! Please!"  
  
"Never!" Levidnatas responds, as the fire again encircles him, "I will, however, watch this battle. If you win, I will grant you your life!"  
  
Mamoru turns to face Rei. Rei smirks and says, "Shall we finish up... as warriors?" she removes her katana, still in it's scabbard, from her back and draws it from the scabbard. She throws the scabbard to the floor.  
  
Mamoru notices a final living soldier, standing on a high inside ledge and thinks 'At least I still have one loyal follower.' The soldier draws a bow and arrow, aiming the arrow at Rei's back. "Fine!" Mamoru says to Rei, "I will be glad to kill you!" he draws his katana from his side.  
  
Both enter a stance and dash toward one another, they swing their swords. Rei parries Mamoru's swings, easily, and slices the left side of Mamoru's face. He backs up and swings again, Rei parries and slices the right side of his face. Mamoru looks up at the soldier and nods. The soldier pulls the arrow back to launch it but, just as he's about to release it, the mysterious male Ninja from earlier slices him in-two, landing in a kneel on one knee behind the soldier. The Ninja sheathes his katana and stands up.  
  
"This fight will be won, or lost, one-on-one!" the Ninja says, then disappears again.  
  
Mamoru draws his katana back, as Rei draws back her's. Mamoru and Rei dash, again, and swing their katana at one another. Rei faulters her swing, do to the wound to her side from Konesuke. Rei jumps back to avoid the swing but, Mamoru's blade slightly grazes the center of her chest. Rei lands a step or two back and cocks her head from one side to another, tightening and loosening her neck-muscles. The raven-haired woman lays down her katana.  
  
"Well." Rei says, as she reaches the fingers(not including her thumb) of her right hand into the slit in her shirt, "I see you've gotten better."  
  
The raven-haired woman grips the side of the cut in the shirt with her right fingers and then grips it the same way with her left hand. Shockingly, Rei jerks in both directions and rips her shirt apart, letting the sleeves slip down her arms and fall to the floor. Thus, revealing her upper-body, in it's entirety... her battle-toned skin, well-sized breasts, scars, and recent wounds.  
  
"Let's finish up!" Rei says.  
  
The raven-haired woman kneels down and retrieves her katana. She stands back up and draws her weapon back. Mamoru draws his sword back, as well, and the two dash toward one another, a final time. Mamoru swings his sword in a horizontal slash and Rei swings her's in a counter-vertical swing. Rei alters her swing around Mamoru's blade and sucks her stomach in to avoid Mamoru's swing, she then performs an overhead downward-diagonal(left-to-right) swing. Rei's swing slices through Mamoru's right arm, severing it, and cutting a gash along the man's torso. Rei takes a couple of steps back, the wound to her side bleeding more severely.  
  
Rei drops to one knee and grips her side, her vision blurring.  
  
"Rei!" Serena shouts, worried.  
  
Levidnatas vanishes and appears near Rei, and the fatally wounded Mamoru. He reaches down and grabs Mamoru around his neck, with his left hand. The Demon-King lifts Mamoru into the air.  
  
"You lose, Mamoru! Your soul is MINE!" Levidnatas states, as he uses his right hand to draw the man's soul from his fatally wounded body.  
  
The Demon-King then throws the life-less body to the floor, he turns to the raven-haired woman and looks at her. Rei stands up and draws up her katana, ready to fight. Levidnatas merely holds up his left hand and shakes his head.  
  
"Perhaps, Another time." he says, "There will be no battle between us, this day." he points the index-finger of his left hand toward Serena and blasts the chains restraining her.  
  
"I shall return my Demons to the Underworld." Levidnatas says, then smirks, "I look forward to the day when we shall do battle." he vanishes.  
  
"Rei..." the princess says. She runs to Rei and throws her arms around the raven-haired woman, "I knew you'd come!" she adds, crying into the other woman's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here, now." Rei says, as she cradles Serena in her arms, "I'll never leave your side." And, For the first time since her parents died, Rei smiles genuinely.  
  
After Serena finishes crying, "Your side. You're hurt!" she says, raising her hand over the wound on Rei's side, "This will help." she heals Rei's side.  
  
"We should get you back to the palace." Makoto says. Serena nods, drying her tears.  
  
"Rei?" Minako asks, "Do you know who that *other* Ninja was?"  
  
Rei nods, "A shadow." she says, "A shadow that has watched out for me, my entire life."  
  
"The *shadow in the darkness*." Serena adds, "I remember him watching over me, too."  
  
"I see..." Minako responds, "A *Guardian Angel*?"  
  
"Something like that." Rei says, as the four women make their way toward the front-entrance(exit) of the castle.  
  
As Rei, Serena and the others exit the castle, They stop walking and Rei removes a silver necklace from around her neck, she holds it in her right hand.  
  
"What's that?" asks Makoto.  
  
"Something that hasn't anymore meaning, to me." Rei responds, she throws the necklace into the air.  
  
A gust of wind catches the necklace and blows it up through the air. The view pans-up to the roof of the castle... where the mysterious warrior stands, his arms folded. He holds up his right hand and catches the necklace between his index and middle fingers. He spins the necklace around and into his palm, then re-folds his arms.  
  
'I am no longer needed.' he thinks 'They have found one another.'  
  
"Look Rei." Serena says pointing to the sun, appearing red, as it rises in the distance, "It's beautiful."  
  
"*You're* beautiful." Rei says, as she looks at Serena, and the younger woman locks her gaze.  
  
"I love you." Rei says.  
  
"And, I love you, Rei." responds Serena.  
  
'Forever.' both women add, in their minds and the two share another kiss, infront of the rising sun.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
!!THE END!!  
  
Well, I finished it. Anyway, I'd like to know what you all think of this one. I intend to finish my other fic, Unconditional Love, as soon as possible but, it's quite a few chapters longer than this one. Well, That's it for my A/U story: Alternate Dimension: The Raven! 


End file.
